


肉食系恋爱  9

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	肉食系恋爱  9

最后一个音节在堂本光一耳边炸开，他再也压不住原始的冲动，将堂本刚直接按倒在客厅的地毯上，反正他们也不是第一次在这里做

 

“跨上来。”恶魔向堂本光一发出了指令

 

屋里充足的暖气早就让两具火热的躯体被汗濡湿，堂本光一骑在堂本刚身上近乎暴戾地扯下他的睡衣，透着淡粉色的身子无论什么时候看都像可口的糯米团子一般，身体比大脑更快一步地咬上胸前的软肉

 

那两粒樱红在堂本光一的又舔又捏下很快挺立起来，随着身下人的喘息起起伏伏。离开了温热的口腔，堂本刚不满足似的揪着他头发让堂本光一继续舔，堂本光一却停下了动作，只是趴在堂本刚身上抚着他的脸颊

 

“刚唱歌给我听好不好？”

 

堂本刚被堂本光一压得动弹不得，一身欲望又得不到排解，只好顺着他的意明知故问：“……唱什么？”

 

“就是你唱给我的那首歌啊。”堂本光一轻咬着堂本刚的喉结，如果可以的话，他甚至想亲吻总是唱着歌撩拨他心智的声带

 

“一直……触碰我的……那里……”堂本刚的唇嗫嚅了半天终究还是屈服了，没头没尾的就唱出了这句，毕竟这是现在他最希望堂本光一做的事情

 

这种情况下唱出来简直要羞耻数万倍，还没唱完堂本刚就咬着下唇不再开口。堂本光一奖励似的舔了一下乳尖，但也就是仅仅一下而已。“再唱一遍。”

 

“呜……”堂本刚憋不住的呻吟倾泻而出，眼角甚至都溢出了欲望熏陶下的生理泪水。他狠狠地瞪了堂本光一一眼，再唱了一遍刚才的句子

 

堂本光一提醒自己不要在这已经称不上是歌声的勾引下化身成真正的变态，可事实上他快要控制不住自己的力道对那红肿起来的乳尖施加暴行，在手里揉捏着丝毫不在意会在堂本刚胸前白嫩的皮肤留下道道指印

 

“…下一句是什么来着？”

 

下身早就硬挺得将裤子撑起了让人脸红的弧度，堂本光一却依旧克制着连衣服都没脱，看起来简直就是个衣冠禽兽。听到身上的人今晚是打算和那首歌纠缠到底了，堂本刚把着堂本光一的肩，腰部一扭就将两人的体位翻转了过来

 

“操纵士是你么？其实是我呢……”堂本刚其实也记不清歌词是什么了，这首不过在某个夜晚由身体的思念凝结成的歌，被他当作了今晚引燃干柴烈火的火种

 

堂本光一想玩，堂本刚却不愿意玩下去了，抢过主导权对他来说轻而易举，他伏在堂本光一的腿间一把扯下裤子，将对方的性器含进了口中

 

口交时的致命快感绝非其他方式可以等同，更令堂本光一大脑充血的是堂本刚趴跪在他腿间时带给他的臣服感。垂着眼睫卖力吞吐的样子尽管不那么熟练但还是让堂本光一觉得舒服极了，顺着细瘦的腰线可以看到挺翘的臀峰，那个堂本光一今晚一定不会放过的地方

 

堂本刚因为越胀越大的尺寸发出难过的呜咽，收紧下颌时牙齿擦过褶皱疼得让堂本光一颤栗，他想按着堂本刚的头往口腔的更深处去，却在看到对方发红的脸颊后只是怜惜地揉了揉他的头发

 

“够了……”堂本光一哑着嗓子说道，推着堂本刚想从他嘴里退出来，堂本刚哼哼了两声反而更用力地吮吸，那粗大的性器抖动了几下最后还是在他嘴里释放出来

 

堂本刚吐出并没有就此软下去的性器，有些艰难地咽下一些液体，但更多的顺着嘴角流了出来沾在了身下的地毯上。腥膻的味道在空气中弥漫开来，更增了几分情欲的氛围。堂本刚还没来得及喘口气就又被堂本光一翻身压在了身下

 

如果说之前堂本光一还算尚存理智，现在眼里满含欲望的样子简直和几个小时前舞台上的他判若两人，他三两下地脱掉身上的衣服，什么都没用就伸手往已经湿润的后穴探去

 

“不唱歌了吗？恩？”堂本刚调侃道，手指在堂本光一颈侧突起的青筋上轻快地点着

 

“……”堂本光一的手指在后穴里肆意搅动着，又恶意的用指甲划过脆弱的内壁，他真的佩服自己这个箭在弦上的时候还在帮堂本刚做着扩张，虽然刚才先玩起来的是自己，但堂本刚的话却不知怎么的让他微怒起来，掐着堂本刚的下巴回敬：“我会把你干到唱不出来的。”

 

“那试试啊。”堂本刚从来不把堂本光一的威胁放在心上，挑衅般抬腿勾住了堂本光一的腰磨蹭着他后背，堂本光一抑制不住的愤怒成功化作了欲望，用根本称不上温柔的力度扣着堂本刚的腰，他喜欢狠狠地插进他的身体，但莫大的爱意让他从来都是呵护备至，而现在堂本光一终于这么做了

 

“啊……”堂本刚的惊叫反而给了堂本光一鼓励般，粗暴蛮横地撞进他的身体，连他的呻吟都撞得支离破碎，堂本光一干脆捧着堂本刚的脸，撕咬碾磨翘起的上唇，强势地挤开牙齿与他的舌交缠得难解难分

 

“疼……光一……”结束了冗长的吻后堂本刚喘息着撒娇，是真的疼，本来就没有润滑却要接受堂本光一粗暴的对待，身体几乎都要被撕裂的感觉让堂本刚忍不住掐着堂本光一背部的肌肉，眼里再次泛出了泪花

 

虽然有些自责，但堂本光一也只是安抚般地舔掉堂本刚眼角渗出的泪水，身下的动作却丝毫没有减缓半分，堂本刚呜咽着试图从疼痛中寻找快感，只好用手抚慰被冷落的前端

 

这憋屈的模样让堂本光一的心化成了一滩水，覆上他的手加快撸动的速度，堂本刚收紧盘在堂本光一腰间的腿，浊液喷射在对方的腹肌上

 

堂本光一用尽所有的理智停下了进攻的动作，抱着有些失神的堂本刚让他缓过来，堂本刚大口大口地喘着气，片刻后才撅着嘴说：“你果然是变态……”

 

“我怎么变态了……”堂本光一自知理亏地梗着脖子反驳

 

看到堂本光一还不愿意承认，堂本刚假装生气地去推堂本光一的身子，堂本光一果然有些慌乱地紧紧抱着他不撒手，“我不管，你刚才都说你是我的了。”

 

“我要收回。”

 

“收回无效。”堂本光一扬起一个得意的笑容，猛地进攻已经越来越湿润的甬道，将未出口的抗议声全部转化成了黏腻的呻吟

 

沉浸在情欲的浪潮之间堂本光一突然回想起一件重要的事情，一件令他停下动作的事情，堂本刚睁着迷蒙的双眼疑惑地看向堂本光一，不知道这家伙又想搞什么名堂

 

“你还没说喜欢我。”堂本光一的话让堂本刚有些哭笑不得，无奈揪着他被汗湿透的柔顺发尾，“都这个时候了有那么重要吗？”

 

“重要。”堂本光一认真地说道，眼里闪着期待的光，“不是剧本上的，也不是我强迫的，说你喜欢我。”

 

“拜托，现在你就在强迫我说啊。”堂本刚被堂本光一的歪理逗笑了，体内因为停下动作爆发的空虚感让他难耐的扭了扭腰，但很显然身上一动不动的男人是打算他不说就不会继续了

 

“光一。”堂本刚深吸了口气，抚着堂本光一带着薄汗的俊美脸庞，耐下性子说道，“我不知道你到底要什么样的承诺，但是我可以告诉你，我喜欢你。”

 

话音刚落两人就重新抱在了一起热吻，索取着对方的身体不分彼此，现在堂本光一总算获得了从身体到心都拥有了怀里这个人的实感

 

这绝对是他们有了肉体关系以来最疯狂的一晚，当然现在已经不仅仅是肉体关系了。那一晚他们在浴室又做了一次，回到床上又做了一次，堂本光一最后几乎是撕咬着要把堂本刚拆吃入腹，而堂本刚只能哭叫呻吟着被堂本光一再次操射出来，在他被操到不止唱不了歌已经快要昏过去的时候，堂本光一总算低吼着射在了他体内，咬着堂本刚肩膀不断地往最深处灌着只属于他的体液

 

床上满是黏腻的体液，堂本刚仰着头承受着内射的快感却再也射不出来什么，连去浴室清洗的力气都没有了，靠在堂本光一怀里失去了意识


End file.
